


Greenhouse

by gingerhaole



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/pseuds/gingerhaole
Summary: ForNimravidae, as part of our little server gift exchange, who requested a reconciliation, or something with a garden/greenhouse at the South Downs cottage. Aziraphale brings an apology plant to Crowley's greenhouse. Why the apology? Heaven only knows.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 383
Collections: To The World - Good Omens Anniversary Exchange





	Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/gifts).



[ ](https://i.imgur.com/AbcBftU.jpg)


End file.
